yet_another_gameshowfandomcom-20200213-history
A Cube
|enemies = |color = White|kill_count = 1|death_count = 0|first_appearance = A CUBE!|last_appearance = BON APPETIT|voiced_by = Epicbattler3}} A Cube is a male cube. He is the host for the show known as Yet Another Gameshow. Appearance A Cube is a White Cube with Gray outlines. Changes Episodes 1-Beta 12 Episode 12 A Cube started to have BFB colors on his outlines. Personality Despite his voice being in a triumph-like tone (at least most of the time) whenever he announces something, especially if its a contest, A Cube is possessed with an angry personality. He is a rather irritated, sarcastic somebody. And would sometimes want people to get out of his way. His heated trait is especially seen in Episode 10, BON APETIT, when he tastes Marker's lousy chopped hot dog, he yelled for how loud Lord knows, insulting how his dish is horrible and gave him a literal -5 in scoring. However, in the same episode that was mentioned, A Cube can occasionally be tricked easily, such as how he asked if Wario Land 4's garlic is made out of gold, with then WL4 answering with a simple "yes". He just gave him a 20 afterwards. Coverage Yet Another Gameshow A CUBE Around 1:34 of the episode he is seen coming out of nowhere saying "A NEW kind of argument you say?" When Monitor asked him who he is, he responds with "I'm, A Cube! And you guys are just the twelve I need to make my show!", Marble runs to A Cube and asks "Wait! Isn't starting a show just a tad.. bit.. uh, cliche?" A Cube responds with "Isn't pointing it out, a little cliche?" Marble sadly (Possibly) says "Touche." A Cube then tells them to arrange themselves into 2 teams of 6 so they can begin. A Cube then asks for their Team Names. The teams are then all arranged and ready to go. So A Cube announces the challenge "Tug Of War" Garlic falls down and loses, A Cube tells the viewers to vote in the comments on who they want eliminated. Hold Your Horseshoes He is seen sitting on the mud patch from A CUBE until he sees Monitor and KSSU, they ask them if they can change their team name, then A Cube responds with "You must use one of the six names used in your current name." after that's settled A Cube shouts "Let's do the elimination!". A Cube gets his "Cool Glasses" before the eliminations starts, he does the elimination normally, watch episode 2 to see the elimination, but Wario Land 4 is eliminated and gets dropped into the sewers by A Cube. A Cube then asks everyone "Are you guys ready for challenge 2?!", some disagree while some agree. A Cube then announces the challenge and what to do in the challenge, watch episode 2 to know. A Cube says that the destroyers are ufe, but while he is talking Marker interrupts him by trying to ask him if they can change their team name. and A Cube responds with no. Marbles were Lost A Cube starts the elimination by getting into the votes, which was 77. Luigi Glove gets eliminated with 30 votes, while Marble is at the top 2 with Luigi Glove, she became safe with 15. A Cube is about to announce the challenge but Bouncy Ball rudely interrupt's A Cube by saying "We can't start, Marble's dead!", then other contestants come to complain too. A Cube then announces the new challenge. "Fine! The 3rd challenge is to recover Marble who ever doesn't.....Loses! GO! After the challenge A Cube announces that Garlic is ufe again. How to run in 3 easy steps! Once again A Cube starts the elimination by welcome everyone, but gets rudely interrupted by 3DP Naily. A Cube then says that they got 148 votes this time. He continues doing the elimination until the bottom 2 (3DPN and Asthma Inhaler), A Cube kinda teases 3DPN by saying "Who's Safe? It's such a clooossseee calllllllll," which kinda makes it obvious that 3DPN is eliminated. and she actually is. She gets dropped down to the sewers with Luigi Glove and Wario Land 4. The Contestants try to find and speculate on where A Cube is. Once again he comes out of nowhere and says "Actually, i'm just..trying to make a form of recovery for you guys, but i'm taking a break now". He then announces the challenge will be to choose 2 members from the teams to run from the tree to the pond. The first team to make it to the finish line wins. After the teams are finished setting up, A Cube shouts "Ready, Set, GO!" This is the most interesting part of the episode. The camera goes below the ground and we see the sewers. We see WL4 and Naily talking, WL4 says sorry for stealing money from 3DP Naily (As seen in YAG 1). complaining.]] complaining.]] Luigi Glove starts talking about how rich he is, etc. then it goes back up to the surface. Garlic Loses (Again) and A Cube says to Cheesestick "Yeah Cheesestick maybe next time choose someone who know's what there doing. PLAY BALL! Trivia * A Cube was the 13th person in YAG to be made. * The red glasses A Cube wear are called "Cool Glasses". * A Cube is sometimes 2D and 3D (Mostly 3D). * Apparently he has a gun, as evidenced in How To Run In 3 Easy Steps! Images of the voting screens Category:Host Category:Non-Contestants Category:Characters